


Steve's Not Solo Either (But He's Closer Than Danny)

by Merrov



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Costume Kink, Crack, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s sitting on the edge of the bed, tying a pair of boots that Danny’s never seen before outside of the classic Star Wars movies. Danny knows his mouth’s open, but he can’t do anything but stare at Steve with wide eyes. Dark pants with a red strip up the outside seams were tucked into black leather boots. Steve sits up and Danny gets a good look at the thigh holster that is wrapped around Steve’s leg, and the white shirt, still unbuttoned and not tucked in, and the black vest over top of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Not Solo Either (But He's Closer Than Danny)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Han's Not Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2592) by Shinysylver. 



> This is LJ Comm Team_Steve's fault. Also Shinysylver's fault. She wrote [Han's Not Solo](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/65100.html) and I just had to do a follow up.  
> I had no idea what to call this *facepalm*  
> Thanks to Somehowunbroken for the lightning beta and a suggestion for how to decide on a title. :D

Danny knows something is up as soon as he gets home from dropping Grace off. “Steve?” Danny calls into the silent house. He kicks off his shoes and peers into the living room. Draped across the table behind the sofa is that cursed Princess Leia costume Steve had made him wear when he’d lost the bet last week. Danny glares at it, wondering why the hell it was sitting out.

A floorboard upstairs creaks and Danny looks up. Steve must be up there, so Danny makes his way up the stairs. “Why the hell do you still have that Leia costume?” Danny asks as he gets to the top of the stairs. “You said you’d gotten rid… of… it,” Danny pauses in the doorway to the bedroom, eyes wide.

Steve’s sitting on the edge of the bed, tying a pair of boots that Danny’s never seen before outside of the classic Star Wars movies. Danny knows his mouth’s open, but he can’t do anything but stare at Steve with wide eyes. Dark pants with a red stripe up the outside seams are tucked into black leather boots. Steve sits up and Danny gets a good look at the thigh holster that is wrapped around Steve’s leg, and the white shirt, still unbuttoned and not tucked in, and the black vest over top of it. Steve looks up with a caught in the act expression. “Danny, hey. I thought you’d be a few more minutes.”

“You…” Danny stares harder, and Steve stands up, moves to button the shirt. “No,” Danny takes a step forward and catches Steve’s wrist.

“Thought I’d make it up to you,” Steve says, moving a little closer, “for making you wear the Leia costume.”

“So you thought you’d dress up as Han Solo,” Danny nods. “Why is the Leia costume downstairs? It’s not like I’m going to put it on again for this.”

“I know,” Steve smiles and shrugs. “I was going to box it up.”

“Good,” Danny smiles, trying not to be distracted by the outfit Steve’s wearing. It’s a losing battle, though. “So, you…”

“Star Wars was every kid’s fantasy, Danno,” Steve chuckles. “I picked up on that when you called me Han.”

Danny can feel the blush spreading down his neck. “We’re both a little disturbed, I think.”

Steve laughed, closing the distance between them and sealing his mouth over Danny’s. Moaning, Danny slips his hands in between the shirt and Steve’s skin, hooks his fingers around Steve’s sides before sliding down into the top of the pants. Steve, dressed as Han Solo, does funny things to Danny. He’s not sure what he wants to do to him. Everything, really, but trading blow jobs and then trading off fucking each other really isn’t going to work. Danny’s already insanely turned on; cock uncomfortably hard and pressing against his pants.

“Jesus, Steve,” Danny sighs after the kiss ends.

“I’ve never seen you so speechless,” Steve smirks at him, his own fingers undoing Danny’s tie before slowly working the buttons of his shirt.

“You’re dressed as _Han Solo_ ,” Danny’s fingers picked at the leather belt; his fingers just dipping below the waistband to touch the skin of Steve’s ass. “This is crazy.”

“So what did you always want to do to Han?” Steve asks.

Danny looks up at Steve’s face. “I want to blow you,” he whispered, watching Steve’s eyes darken. “Then I want you to fuck me.”

“Gonna be a short blow job then,” Steve warns breathlessly.

Danny doesn’t answer; he just slides to his knees and works the belt loose. He watches Steve’s stomach jerk as Danny works the fly and then pulls Steve’s hard cock out. Danny looks up at Steve’s face as he strokes him before looking back down and taking Steve into his mouth. Danny doesn’t dare loosen his own pants. The idea that he’s blowing Steve dressed as Han fucking Solo is just too much.

Danny’s just getting into it, going all the way down before sliding back up to just tongue the head and slit when Steve’s hands are on his cheeks. “Danny, Danny,” Steve groans in warning, and Danny backs off, unwilling to let Steve come before they’re on the bed.

Danny lets Steve breathe for a moment before his eyes are drawn to the thigh holster. Danny’s not sure why it’s so different from Steve’s normal one, except maybe that the normal one is work related, and this one isn’t, but Danny gives in to the urge to nose at Steve’s thigh; running his tongue along the edge of the leather before biting at it. “Jesus,” Danny hears Steve whisper from above him, and it makes Danny’s dick twitch.

“Come on,” Danny finally stands, voice rough, and he pulls off his shirt and pants on the way to the bed. He gets the lube out of the bedside table and turns to see Steve shrugging out of the vest and shirt. “No,” Danny stops him, “leave it on.”

“Can I take the boots off at least?” Steve asks as Danny climbs onto the bed and lays back to watch.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just get over here,” Danny knows he sounds a little desperate, but Steve’s dressed as Han Solo and it’s driving him completely crazy.

Steve manages to get out of the boots without unlacing them. Then he’s on the bed and kissing Danny as he takes the lube out of Danny’s limp fingers. When Steve sits back on his knees, Danny watches avidly as Steve spreads lube on his fingers. Danny spreads his legs a little wider and just stares at Steve and his outfit as two fingers slowly sink inside him. “Fuck,” Danny groans, unable to stop his eyes from closing as he lifts his hips, trying to get more. “Come on, come on, just get in me already,” he commands, too worked up for much prep.

Steve laughs softly and then he’s helping Danny get his legs locked around Steve’s waist. The leather and fabric of the Solo costume feels good on Danny’s skin. Then Steve’s pressing inside and Danny can’t think about the costume, can’t think about Steve being completely dressed or the thigh holster that’s digging into Danny’s thigh because Steve is stretching him and opening him up and filling him perfectly.

“Danny,” Steve’s voice sounds wrecked and he doesn’t finish the question but Danny knows he’s asking if it’s okay to move. Danny’s so full and he can feel the rough fabric as it rubs across his ass and the zipper bites into his skin a little and it feels so fucking good.

“Yeah, do it, Steve,” Danny demands, though his voice breaks at the end because Steve’s already moving; the head of his cock dragging over Danny’s prostate as he pushes back in. “Fuck,” Danny chokes, opening his eyes because he fucking _has to_ watch Steve. Has to watch the vest and shirt move as Steve does, has to watch Steve’s face as he moves faster into Danny.

Danny’s so hard it hurts, and he gets a hand between them and strokes himself in time to Steve’s thrusts, and it’s perfect, too perfect, and Steve’s dressed up like the first character Danny had a crush on as a kid and it’s just too much…

Danny groans as he comes, and even as he’s coming down, Steve’s speeding up; fighting through the tightness before slamming hard into Danny and filling him. Danny comes back to himself to see Steve leaning over him, still wearing the shirt and little vest, and smiling at him. “That…” Danny starts.

Steve kisses him before he can finish. “Yeah,” he agrees.

Danny’s world may have been forcibly turned on its side when he met Steve McGarrett, but Danny’s starting to realize that this was maybe one of the best things to ever happen to him.


End file.
